This pilot was initiated to develop a new and untried method of ascertaining the incidence and prevalence of epilepsy. The previously used methods have serious deficiencies and this proposal seeks to remedy them. The goal is to use pharmacies filling anti-convulsive prescriptions to lead to the physicians providing care and thus to the epileptics. By using nationwide probability sampling techniques valid estimates of the U.S. epileptic population should be made.